Sin
by Mystik
Summary: Vocês irão sucumbir diante dos setes pecados capitais...e aí suas almas serão minhas...Capítulo 6 online!
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mistério, Darkfic

**Pares:** Vários...mas nesse prólogo nenhum.

**Sin - prólogo**

O local era um enorme galpão, provavelmente onde se ocorria reuniões às escondidas. Seu chão, antes cinza da cor do cimento, estava rubro. O sangue se espalhava e decorava o local, assim como os corpos caídos. Todos mortos.

Uma jovem estava no meio deles. Ela parecia ter por volta dos quinze anos e usava uma túnica de uma brancura impecável, que contrastava fortemente com seus cabelos negros, que caíam em cachos até a cintura. Seus olhos observavam os corpos com uma satisfação quase mórbida. Eles eram estranhamente brancos, como sua roupa.

Ela começou a andar em direção a saída, sua túnica manchando-se com o sangue espalhado.

"Minhas crianças..."– sussurrou para si mesma, numa voz de tom calmo e aparentemente satisfeito.

Ela passou os dedos pálidos pelo sangue derramado, lambendo de forma apreciativa depois.

"Tão deliciosamente...corrompidos. Derramando...tanto sangue."

Ela abriu a porta do galpão e observou o céu estrelado, enquanto uma leve sirene de polícia se ouvia ao longe, provavelmente indo até lá. Ela sorriu cinicamente.

"É chegada a hora. Vocês irão provar e sucumbir diante dos sete pecados capitais. E depois...suas almas serão minhas."

Um par de asas negras surgiu nas suas costas, fazendo com que ela começasse a flutuar lentamente, erguendo-se na noite estrelada.

"Meus lindos assassinos da cruz branca. Irão provar da luxúria...da gula...da soberba...da vaidade...da preguiça...da inveja...e finalmente da ira. E então..."

Ela lambeu o sangue que começava a coagular em seus dedos.

"Mal posso esperar...Weiss."

**Continua...**

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do começo...

Mystik


	2. Luxúria

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mistério, Darkfic

**Pares:** AyaxKen pra esse capítulo...

**Sin – primeira parte**

**Luxúria **_sf _**1.**Intenso prazer sexual: primeiro pecado capital

* * *

Já havia se passado uma semana desde aquela missão em especial. Eles haviam matado muitas pessoas naquele dia, deixando o galpão com um verdadeiro espetáculo de sangue.

Ken ainda se perguntava porque aquilo fora necessário. E o que mais lhe assustava é que ele não tinha mais remorsos da chacina. Não mais sentia uma culpa imensa lhe corroer a cada missão.

O moreno estava no seu quarto, sua preciosa bola de futebol em suas mãos. Tudo que queria agora era esquecer, de qualquer maneira. Ele resolveu tomar um copo de água e ir dormir de uma vez.

Num outro cômodo da casa, Aya observava as sombras do teto, criadas pela luz do abajur ao seu lado. A cada dia ele se sentia mais isolado de tudo e de todos. E só agora, o espadachim sentia aquilo lhe doer na alma.

Por que aquela última missão lhe deixara tão atordoado? Ele já devia estar acostumado a ver o sangue sendo derramado, ver os corpos caírem sem vida. Mas aquela missão estava cravada em sua memória, lhe perseguindo em seus sonhos...

O ruivo suspirou de maneira amarga, incomodado com seus pensamentos. Ele resolveu tomar um chá antes de dormir, talvez algo calmante.

* * *

"Hidaka?"– sibilou o espadachim ao ver o outro atrás da geladeira, que era a única fonte de iluminação do local.

"Aya? O que faz em pé a essa hora?"– perguntou o moreninho com uma garrafa de água na mão.

"Poderia perguntar o mesmo pra você."– sibilou em resposta enquanto se dirigia até o armário para pegar o chá.

Uma sombra observava os dois jovens._ "Você serão os primeiros a sucumbir"_.

"Estou sem sono. E você?"– Ken não saberia explicar, mas de repente sentira uma necessidade de conversar com o líder.

"Também."– respondeu de volta, se perguntando porque se dava ao trabalho de prestar atenção no jovem. Ele virou-se para esquentar a água e engoliu em seco.

Ken estava perto da geladeira aberta, ainda tomando água. Ele usava apenas um short que devia ser ilegal, de tão curto que era, mal cobria suas coxas definidas. Seu abdome subia e descia lentamente conforme respirava e ele tinha a cabeça jogada meio pra trás enquanto bebia o líquido, expondo um pescoço tentador.

Aya balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar todos os pensamentos libidinosos que invadiram sua mente subitamente. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal?

Ken sentiu-se corar levemente e agradeceu a luz estar apagada. Ele conseguia sentir o olhar do espadachim sobre si e aquilo fazia seu corpo queimar, sem saber porque. Ele sempre achara Aya bonito. Bonito não, maravilhoso. A pele pálida que contrastava fortemente com os cabelos cor de fogo, dando-lhe um ar surreal. Ainda mais com aqueles olhos ametistas que eram frios como gelo, mas tinham a intensidade do fogo.

"Anou...Aya?"– disse o jogador subitamente, querendo quebrar aquele silêncio que o sufocava.

"Sim...Ken?"– sibilou o ruivo com a voz levemente rouca com os pensamentos que estava tendo em relação ao outro. Ele tinha que se controlar mais!

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do jovem ao tom de voz do outro. Ele deixou um pouco da água gelada escorrer pelo seu queixo enquanto encarava o outro, tentando pensar em algo para dizer ao líder._ "Pense baka, pense!"_.

Aya sentiu seu corpo começar a arder lentamente de desejo ao ver a água escorrer pelo queixo do outro. Ele deu um passo em direção ao moreno inconscientemente, sua razão começando a desaparecer.

O atleta lambeu os lábios subitamente secos. Ele já vira os olhos do outro brilharem de raiva quando estavam atrás de Takatori Reiji, mas aquilo era diferente. Não menos intenso, mas...diferente. Ele deixou um ofego surpreso escapar de seus lábios.

"Aya...tudo bem com você?"– aquela atitude do líder estava deixando-o apreensivo...e estranhamente...quente.

"Iie."– sibilou, sua voz ficando baixa e perigosa, como um caçador que rondava sua presa. Sua razão se esvaía cada vez mais rapidamente.

"Você sente alguma...coisa?"– disse, encostando-se na geladeira, agora fechada. Sua respiração começava a se alterar. Aya o fazia se sentir cada vez mais quente com aquela voz e aquele olhar sobre si.

"Hai."– o ruivo estava perigosamente perto. Ele olhou o jogador se cima a baixo enquanto dizia – Me sinto estranho...

"Es-tranho? Como...assim?"– ele sentia todo seu corpo em chamas. O que o espadachim estava provocando nele?

Aya se aproximou até seus rostos ficarem a milímetros um do outro. Ele abaixou seu olhar, mirando a boca carnuda do moreno, que estava entreaberta e levemente úmida.

"Aya..."– gemeu aquele nome de forma baixa, não conseguindo se conter mais. Seu corpo todo clamava pelo toque do espadachim, qualquer um. Sua mente rodopiava, nublada de desejo.

O ruivo fechou os olhos, seu autocontrole desaparecendo ao ouvir o outro gemer seu nome. Ele segurou o moreno pela nuca e esmagou seus lábios contra o dele, os gemidos de ambos sendo abafados pelas bocas coladas de forma intensa e selvagem.

A razão do jogador entrou em curto circuito. Ele grunhiu e correspondeu ao beijo de forma desesperada, enquanto sentia seu corpo ser comprimido contra a geladeira fria, contrastando com seu corpo em chamas. Ele passou os braços em volta do pescoço alvo, agarrando aos fios ruivos, como que a uma sanidade inexistente.

Algo possessivo e extremamente intenso tomou conta do corpo do ruivo, fazendo-o prensar o corpo quente contra a porta da geladeira, aprofundando o beijo de forma faminta. Ele sugava a língua do jogador contra a sua, como se quisesse sugar a alma do outro, toma-la para si.

Ken gemia dentro do beijo, querendo mais contato entre os corpos. Aya beijava muito bem...e deixava seu corpo ainda mais desesperado pelo dele. De repente viu-se afastado da fonte do seu prazer. Mas foi apenas o tempo suficiente para o espadachim coloca-lo sobre a mesa, e voltar a beija-lo possessivamente. Nessa hora seus baixo-ventres entraram em contato direto, fazendo uma descarga elétrica de puro prazer atingir seu corpo. Ken afastou-se da boca deliciosa do outro, gemendo.

"Aya...ahn...mais..."– o jogador encarou-o, mas seus olhos não estavam verdes. Estavam brancos como a neve.

Mas Aya pareceu não perceber. Pois seus olhos também...estavam brancos. Ele então fez Ken deitar-se mais na mesa e recomeçou o beijo, dessa vez lambendo e chupando cada pedaço de pele que encontrava até morder com certa força o pescoço bronzeado.

O moreno gemeu alto, não se importando se seriam ouvidos ou não. Cada toque do ruivo fazia seu membro enrijecer cada vez mais, sua excitação chegar a níveis críticos. Inconscientemente ele enlaçou as pernas na cintura do outro, trazendo-o ainda mais perto.

Aya gemeu ao ver a posição que estavam, a única coisa que o impedia era o ínfimo short que Ken usava. Ele então o arrancou com as mãos, fazendo os pedaços de pano voarem pela cozinha.

"Aya...me...ahn...possua...onegai..."– o moreno apertou ainda mais suas pernas contra o outro sobre ele, sentindo o membro encoberto o ruivo esbarrar contra sua coxa nua. Ele fechou os olhos gemendo.

O líder da Weiss puxou-o pelos cabelos castanhos, e começou a beijar lentamente o queixo, lamber o lábio inferior, o lábio superior, uma provocação clara. Ele então encarou o moreno e começou a beija-lo novamente, ambos de olhos abertos se observando.

Ken deixou-se ser puxado e correspondeu ao beijo. Suas mãos acariciavam as costas pálidas, descendo por ela até achar o cós da calça que Aya usava. Com movimentos rápidos ele abriu-a e deixou-a cair sob os pés do outro. Então ele pegou o membro rígido do ruivo nas mãos e começou a manipula-lo lentamente. Ele não agüentava mais. Ele separou-se da boca arfante e sussurrou apenas uma única palavra no ouvido do outro:

"Mete."

O espadachim sentiu seu sangue entrar em ebulição. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, fazendo seu membro enrijecer ainda mais. Ele puxou o moreno pelos cabelos novamente e fez os olhos quentes do outro encara-lo. Aya passou a outra mão pela cintura de Ken e puxou-o mais perto, fazendo seu membro se esfregar na entrada do outro, antes de penetra-lo numa estocada só.

"AH!"– um grito estrangulado escapou da garganta do jovem, um choque de dor e prazer atingindo cada poro do seu corpo. Ele cravou as unhas nas costas alvas do líder.

"Ken..."– foi tudo que o ruivo conseguiu dizer antes de recuar e começar um ritmo intenso, cadenciado, selvagem, sua excitação aumentando a cada gemido que o moreno embaixo de si emitia.

O jogador se segurava nos ombros do outro, agüentando cada tranco que era dado em seu corpo, devido ao ritmo que Aya se arremetia dentro de si. Era delicioso...pecaminoso...perfeito. A essa altura já tinha perdido toda e qualquer noção de onde estava, quem era, e se alguém poderia ouvi-los. Só podia gemer e grunhir por mais, mais forte, mais rápido, mais.

O ruivo começou a morder a chupar aquele pescoço bronzeado novamente enquanto sentia sua ereção ser comprimida por aquele canal tão apertado, só aumentando seu prazer. Como ele nunca percebera que Ken era tão delicioso? Como pudera viver tanto tempo sem isso? Mas agora o marcava, o possuía. Um sentimento extremamente possessivo tomou conta de si ao pensar que agora, só ele teria o direito de tocar no atleta. Ken era só dele. _Siberian_ era só dele.

Suas mãos calejadas pegaram o membro rígido do jogador e começou a masturba-lo rudemente, queria vê-lo gritar mais, perder a voz diante do prazer, gozar por causa dele.

"Aya...ahn...mais...mais...ahnnn..."– Ken grunhia. Estava completamente à mercê do espadachim. E não queria nada mais do que isso.

Os corpos suados se esfregavam um no outro. Mordidas, lambidas, chupadas. Loucura. Êxtase total. Luxúria total. Ken sentia todo seu corpo formigar e se retesar. Com um grito rouco, ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu de forma longa e selvagem, espasmos percorrendo todo seu ser enquanto seu membro pulsava, liberando todo seu orgasmo, de forma avassaladora.

"Aya..."– era tudo que saía de seus lábios.

O ruivo escondeu o rosto no pescoço do moreno antes de se entregar também ao clímax, inundando-o, preenchendo-o. Ele gemeu de forma baixa e rouca, enquanto lentamente, seus movimentos se tornavam menos rápidos até cessarem por completo. Ele continuou dentro do atleta e abriu os olhos, sentindo sua visão borrada. Seus olhos tinham voltado a ser ametistas novamente.

Ken encarou-o, seus olhos também verdes novamente. Ele apenas suspirou o nome do líder, não sabendo o que dizer após aquele momento de insanidade.

Aya também o encarou e viu sua confusão refletida no olhar do jovem. Ele não queria pensar. Não agora. Ele apenas encostou os lábios no do outro.

Ken ofegou surpreso. Ele retribuiu o beijo, que agora era calmo. Mas em seu interior uma chama desconhecida se acendeu.

Eles lentamente, silenciosamente saíram da cozinha. Mas ao contrário do que tinham previsto no começo da noite, ambos foram até o quarto do ruivo e ficaram a noite toda juntos. Se tocando, se beijando, sem se dar conta que algo havia acontecido. Algo havia mudado. Os dois assassinos dormiram com os corpos nus e entrelaçados, sem saber o que lhes aguardavam ao raiar do dia.

* * *

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso doce. Um sorriso perverso.

"Dois já sucumbiram. Mas nunca imaginei que com um empurrãozinho meu, sentimentos seriam revelados. Isso só torna tudo mais interessante."

Seus cabelos negros balançavam conforme ela andava, enquanto ela passava a mão pela mistura de sêmen e sangue que havia na mesa.

"Selvagem. Os dois se consumiram. E isso só vai ajudar na perdição dos quatro."

Ela sumiu como um reflexo some de um lago ao ser perturbado.

**Fim da primeira parte**

Er...comentários? Logo tem mais!

Mystik


	3. Gula

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mistério, Darkfic

**Pares:** AyaxKenxOmi pra esse capítulo...

**Sin – segunda parte**

**Gula **_sf _**1.**Apego excessivo a boas iguarias: segundo pecado capital

Omi suspirou e mordeu levemente o lápis que segurava. Às vezes a vida não era justa. Principalmente naquela casa.

Ele e o playboy tiveram uma surpresa e tanto na manhã de dois dias atrás. Ele ainda se lembrava do espanto ao ir até o quarto do espadachim chamá-lo para o café e encontrar Ken. Os dois dormindo, nus e abraçados. Desde então os dois assassinos resolveram não esconder nada daquele...relacionamento. Ele nem sabia como chamar. Mas o problema realmente não era esse.

O hacker sempre tivera admiração pelos três companheiros. Cada um era lindo a sua maneira. E ele não podia negar que sonhava freqüentemente com eles e acordava...excitado. Completamente. E agora que sabia que Aya e Ken estavam juntos, seus sonhos se tornaram mais freqüentes e intensos.

Ele não tinha culpa de ser só um jovem de dezessete anos! De ter uma imaginação muito fértil...o loirinho resmungou para si enquanto fechava os cadernos da escola. Ele não conseguiria fazer a lição daquele jeito.

Alguém sorriu ao observar o jovem. _"Sacie sua fome pequeno"_.

- Ei, chibi, viu o Aya? – Yoji entrou na cozinha, onde o jovem estivera estudando.

- Ele não devia estar na Koneko com você?

- Você falou bem, _devia_.

- Eu vou ver se ele está no quarto dele, ta? – ele pegou os livros que estivera usando – E volte pra Koneko Yoji-kun, o local não pode ficar sozinho!

- Ta, já estou voltando!

Omi subiu e guardou os livros em seu quarto antes de ir até o aposento do ruivo. Ele sabia que não flagraria nada embaraçoso, pois Ken saíra cedo e ainda não voltara.

Ele sempre tivera uma certa liberdade com o espadachim. Por isso ele não tinha o costume de bater na porta. Quando ele abriu-a, se arrependeu desse costume na mesma hora.

Ken havia voltado e ele nem vira. Ambos estavam na cama de Aya, nus, se beijando de forma faminta enquanto esfregavam seus corpos um contra o outro. Omi sentiu se rosto corar enquanto outras partes receberem sangue da mesma maneira.

Eles eram lindos juntos. O moreninho tinha a respiração ofegante e os olhos fechados, enquanto gemia baixo de prazer. Aya mordiscava e chupava o pescoço bronzeado com avidez, sua pele alva brilhando pela luz do dia enquanto ele apertava as coxas torneadas do outro com as mãos calejadas.

- Aya... – gemeu o jogador, enviando arrepios pela espinha do loirinho ao tom rouco.

Ele não conseguia pensar mais. Cuidadosamente, como o assassino que era, Omi entrou no quarto. Então trancou a porta, fazendo um barulho considerável.

Os dois amantes o encararam, surpresos. Eles estavam tão entretidos um com o outro que nem ouviram o jovem entrar.

- Eu... – o loirinho tinha a cabeça baixa. – Eu quero...estar com vocês. Provar vocês dois. – então os encarou. Mas seus olhos estavam brancos.

Isso assustou brevemente Ken, mas logo ele gemeu baixo pela fricção que o corpo do espadachim ainda causava no seu. Quando mirou o hacker, ele estava como antes. Mas ainda mais lindo...mais desejável.

- Aya... – sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo – Ele...ahn...é lindo não é?

O ruivo concordou enquanto gemia por ter as mãos ávidas de Ken tocando seu corpo. Então deu um sorriso malicioso e chamou o jovem arqueiro com um dedo, convidando-o a se juntar a eles.

Omi tirou lentamente sua camiseta, sua respiração já ofegante. Também tirou os sapatos e foi caminhando lentamente em direção a cama, enquanto o volume entre suas pernas já era claramente visível pelo dois mais velhos.

- Você...é do tipo vouyer então Omi? – disse o ruivo de modo sarcástico enquanto levantava da cama e ia em direção ao loirinho.

O hacker paralisou onde estava. Uma insegurança sem tamanho invadira sua mente. Como ele tivera a coragem de ter dito aquilo? E agora Aya vinha daquele jeito, tão...

- O que te impede agora Omitchi? – falou o ruivo de repente, há poucos centímetros do jovem. Ele segurou o rosto com suas mãos pálidas, fazendo os olhos azuis encara-lo. Azuis não, brancos. Assim como os de Aya.

- Beije-o Omi. – disse Ken, encostado na cabeceira, observando-os com seus olhos agora brancos também.

Como que impelido por uma força desconhecida, o loirinho levantou-se na ponta dos pés e encostou seus lábios nos do espadachim. Logo o outro o puxou pela cintura, fazendo o beijar se aprofundar de maneira quente, tornando-se menos puro a cada segundo.

Um gemido rouco escapou da garganta do jovem arqueiro, sendo engolido pelos lábios do outro. Ele se derretia no calor que crescia cada vez mais entre seus corpos. Foi quando uma voz rouca penetrou sua mente nublada:

- Traz ele pra cá Aya.

O ruivo terminou o beijo aos poucos, enquanto lentamente abria o short de Omi. Então o desceu enquanto falava de forma baixa.

- Você confia em nós?

Omi paralisou com a pergunta. Mas bastaram alguns segundos para suspirar e enlaçar os braços no pescoço pálido e dizer.

- Hai...

Aya beijou-o novamente e pegou o arqueiro no colo, fazendo-o enlaçar as pernas na sua cintura. Sem interromper o beijo, eles se dirigiram até a cama, onde se juntaram com o moreno.

Ken sorriu maliciosamente e começou a beijar o pescoço do loirinho enquanto murmurava o que ele e Aya fariam com ele. Omi ria baixo e gemia com as carícias recebidas.

O ruivo descia com os lábios pelo corpo do jovem. Ele passou a língua pelos mamilos claros, sentindo-os endurecer ao seu toque.

- Eu...quero...ahn...provar vocês... – sussurrou o hacker, arqueando as costas.

Ken riu baixo. Aya levantou-se e sentou-se na cabeceira. O jogador sentou-se no colo do ruivo e beijou-o de maneira tórrida, dando um pequeno show ao loirinho. Então o encarou enquanto sentia o espadachim devorar seu pescoço e nuca.

- E qual de nós...você quer provar primeiro?

Omi engatinhou até os dois de olhos vidrados e começou a beijar a nuca bronzeada e passar lentamente as mãos pelas coxas torneadas.

- Tanto faz Ken-kun... – ele deu outro beijo na pele quente.

Aya fez o moreno virar-se de frente e falou num tom rouco.

- Prova ele primeiro Omi. Ele tem um gosto muito bom. – ele lambeu os lábios – Eu garanto.

Omi passou os olhos pelo corpo do moreno, até parar no membro duro dele, onde um líquido perolado já despontava na glande avermelhada. Lentamente ele abaixou-se e lambeu o membro do moreninho, provando seu sabor.

Ken gemeu e apertou as coxas pálidas de Aya. O ruivo esfregava sua ereção rígida contra a bunda durinha e perfeita do jogador enquanto dizia de forma baixa, apreciando a visão erótica à sua frente:

- Ele gosta de ser provado lentamente Omi...para depois a intensidade aumentar...até você prova-lo bem fundo...e por completo...

O jovem arqueiro gemeu de forma rouca, abocanhando aquele pedaço de carne na sua boca cada vez mais, até tê-lo por completo. Ele passou a língua por toda a extensão, provando-o com gula.

- Ahn...deus... – gemeu Ken com abandono. A boca do loirinho era deliciosa! Ele escondeu o rosto no pescoço alvo do ruivo e começo a morde-lo e chupa-lo.

Aya gemeu ante o ataque, fazendo seus dedos escorregarem pela fenda que escondia a entrada quente do jogador. Ele começou a esfregar um dedo lá, provocando o jovem no seu colo.

O moreno arqueou as costas, fazendo sua ereção entrar mais fundo na boca do hacker. Este por sua vez, sentia seu corpo arder cada vez mais de excitação com aquilo que estavam fazendo. Ele sugou mais avidamente, enquanto seus ouvidos se deliciavam com os gemidos do atleta.

- Ahn...Aya... – gemeu Ken, se esfregando contra o dedo calejado – Mete logo...ahn...

- Seu desejo...é uma ordem... – sussurrou de forma rouca o espadachim, penetrando-o com um dedo – Meu gostoso...

Ken estava à mercê de seus dois companheiros. E não ligava nem um pouco. Ele gemia enquanto se empurrava contra os lábios do loirinho e depois de volta ao dedo do ruivo.

O ritmo logo ficou cada vez mais intenso. Os gemidos preenchiam o quarto numa sinfonia excitante. Ken rebolava de forma maliciosa, querendo sentir as sensações duplas que o assaltavam. Aya agora mexia dois dedos no interior do moreno, enquanto sua ereção dolorida se esfregava nas suas costas. Omi sugava o membro rígido em sua boca enquanto esfregava inconscientemente seu membro enrijecido contra o colchão.

- Ahn...Omi...Aya... – gemeu o atleta cada vez mais alto – Eu vou...aaahn...uhn...

Esse foi todo o aviso que conseguiu dar. Um gemido mais alto, lânguido escapou dos lábios carnudos, enquanto ele chegava ao orgasmo de forma avassaladora.

Omi gemeu enquanto recebia tudo que era oferecido pelo moreno em seus lábios, adorando aquele gosto agridoce. Ele lambeu o membro, que agora murchava, até limpa-lo por completo.

Ken, abriu os olhos brancos e gemeu fracamente, ainda sentindo o espadachim provoca-lo com seus dedos. Ele então falou de forma rouca:

- Agora...ahn...quer provar o Aya...Omitchi?

O hacker arregalou os olhos, um gemido baixo escapando de seus lábios levemente inchados, seu corpo ainda estremecendo pelo orgasmo não alcançado.

- Se deite... – disse Ken de forma rouca. Ele gemeu em frustração ao sentir os dedos saírem de seu interior. Ele então engatinhou lentamente na direção do jovem arqueiro, lambendo os lábios carnudos – O que acha...de eu possui-lo de forma deliciosa...enquanto você chupa o Aya...e sente cada gota do orgasmo dele?

Ambos gemeram pelas palavras do moreno. Aya engatinhou pelo outro lado e abaixou-se, beijando os lábios de Omi em cheio. Logo ele se separou e sussurrou de forma possessiva:

- Fica de quatro Omitchi.

O loirinho nem conseguia raciocinar mais. Ele levantou-se, submetendo-se a qualquer capricho daqueles dois deuses. Ele se apoiou nas mãos e nos joelhos, suas nádegas alvas levemente empinadas de antecipação.

Ken gemeu de forma baixa, sentindo sua excitação voltar. Ele se aproximou por trás do loirinho e esfregou seu membro contra a entrada do outro, que pulsou e se contraiu.

- Ah! Ken-kun... – gemeu com abandono. Ele sentiu o espadachim se aproximar e esfregar o membro rígido em sua bochecha. Ele virou-se e lambeu a glande avermelhada lentamente, novamente envolvido por um sabor almiscarado e erótico.

Lentamente, Ken começou a penetra-lo, grunhindo por sentir aquele canal tão apertado se contrair em seu membro já meio sensível. Mas viu que Omi não reclamava de dor. Ele sorriu de forma maliciosa e entrou por inteiro, vendo o hacker arquear as costas e gemer. Ele então colou seus lábios no do loirinho, sussurrando:

- Você não é mais virgem, não é Omi?

O loirinho gemeu com um pedaço da ereção de Aya na boca e balançou a cabeça levemente numa negativa. O ruivo agarrou os fios loiros e fez ele engolir mais do seu membro, no qual ele atendeu sem hesitar. O jogador riu baixo e sussurrou antes de começar a se mexer dentro dele.

- Omi safadinho.

Omi nem conseguiu responder, pois sentiu o membro rígido do moreno atingir sua próstata. Ele gemeu e sentiu o membro em sua boca vibrar, arrancando um grunhido de Aya, que puxou seus cabelos com mais força.

O ritmo fora forte, intenso. Ken entrava e saía de forma rápida e selvagem no jovem arqueiro, o tranco fazendo ele engolir cada vez mais intensamente o membro rígido do ruivo. Este por sua vez acariciava sua nuca, enviando choques elétricos por seu corpo.

Omi sentiu um par de mãos segurar sua ereção com firmeza e começar a bombeá-lo. Ele gemeu mais alto e se empurrou contra o membro atrás de si, num pedido mudo por mais. Depois colou seus lábios ao redor do membro enrijecido e sugou-o com desejo, sua fome, sua gula por aqueles dois cada vez mais intensa. Eles eram como dois deuses, que deviam ser adorados e apreciados com gula, como duas iguarias.

- Geme assim...ahn Omi... – falou Ken se arremetendo dentro daquele corpo quente. Seus olhos grudados nos de Aya.

Aya devolveu o olhar, como se fosse o próprio jogador a chupa-lo. Ele colocou um dos dedos na própria boca e sugou-os, provocando o moreno.

Ken gemeu diante da cena, seus movimentos cada vez mais erráticos dentro do hacker. Numa estocada firme, ele gemeu de forma rouca, sentindo seu membro estremecer e preencher todo o interior do loirinho, tocando a próstata dele com seus jatos.

- Uhn...uhn... – gemeu de forma abafada Omi, sugando com força o ruivo. Queria sentir o gosto agridoce dele.

Aya gemeu ao ver as faces cheias de prazer do atleta e não conseguiu mais se conter. Ele gozou de forma intensa, sentindo o loirinho engolir seu sêmen com gosto.

Ken retirou-se do interior do loirinho e meio que caiu na cama, completamente esgotado. Aya fez o mesmo, mas então deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Deite-se Omitchi...vamos cuidar de você. – disse enquanto via que o jovem não havia gozado.

Com o rosto corado pelo prazer e o corpo ainda ardendo, ele fez como era pedido. Ele viu os dois rostos se aproximarem do seu membro duro e prendeu a respiração. O que eles iriam fazer?

- Agora é nossa vez...de te provar Omi. – sussurrou Ken.

O moreno e o ruivo se beijaram. Mas entre seus lábios estava a glande do membro do hacker. Eles lamberam e chuparam aquela região, enquanto se beijavam de maneira intensa.

Omi afundou o rosto no colchão, gemendo alto. Aquilo...era intenso e delicioso demais! Ele sentiu Aya se abaixar e pegar seu saco com os lábios sugando-os e lambendo enquanto Ken o sugava da mesma forma que ele havia feito.

Os dois mais velhos alternavam de posição a cada momento, deixando o jovem cada vez mais perto da insanidade. Até que algo se rompeu e com um grito rouco e longo, ele gozou, sentindo as duas línguas ávidas a sentirem teu gosto.

Os três caíram na cama, completamente esgotados. Ken abraçou-se ao loirinho, enquanto Aya fazia o mesmo, só que por trás de Omi.

Os olhos de Omi, agora azuis novamente, fecharam num cansaço avassalador. Nenhum deles falou nada enquanto caíam nos braços de Morfeu.

* * *

- Saciou sua fome completamente, pequeno? – A jovem estava encostada na parede, vendo os três corpos nus entrelaçados na cama.

Ela se aproximou, e sentou-se na beirada da cama, vendo seu longo cabelo negro roçar numas das coxas nuas de Ken. Ele se remexeu, mas não acordou.

- Isso vai ficar cada vez mais interessante...não acham? Ver vocês se entregando aos pecados dessa forma...e agora vendo que entre vocês dois há algo mais... – ela olhou para dois na cama especificamente – Mal posso esperar para ver como será quando o mais velho se juntar a vocês.

A jovem ouviu passos no corredor. Uma brisa bateu, vinda da janela aberta. Ela tinha sumido.

* * *

Omi abriu os olhos lentamente. Então viu que estava envolvido por dois corpos quentes. Ele suspirou de prazer ao lembrar-se do que havia ocorrido. Mesmo que os dois não o quisessem mais, aquelas lembranças iriam embalar seus sonhos para sempre. Foi quando ele ouviu alguém pigarreando da porta. Era Yoji que estava encostado no batente, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Será que posso me juntar a festinha ou preciso esperar o convite?

Omi afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, mortificado.

Do lado de fora do quarto, alguém os observava. Um sorriso sarcástico estava em seus lábios. A voz levemente anasalada falou da mesma forma divertida que o playboy:

- Mein Gott...algo realmente diferente está acontecendo na casa dos Kätzchen.

**Fim da segunda parte**

Aaaaeee! ¬ Cara, fortes hemorragias com esse capítulo XD Mas então...quero comentários, viu? o.O Ja ne!

Mystik


	4. Preguiça

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mistério, Darkfic

**Pares:** Yoji+Omi

**Nota:** Esse capítulo dedico a Kaline pora amar o playboy e a Litha-chan por ter me deixado uma puta injeção de ânimo com as reviews/o/

**Sin – terceira parte**

**Preguiça **_sf _**1. **aversão ao trabalho; ocioso: terceiro pecado capital

* * *

A água escaldante escorria por seu corpo, tirando todo vestígio de sangue e suor que havia nele. A missão havia sido completada com sucesso e agora permitia sua mente vagar para outros assuntos. 

Aya encostou a testa no azulejo frio e suspirou. Todas suas emoções estavam em conflito nas últimas duas semanas.

Primeiro aquilo que acontecera com Ken. Depois Omi entrara no meio da história. Não que aquela experiência não fora maravilhosa...fora perfeita. Mas ao acordar, depois da exaustão que o acometera, ele se pegou perguntando como pudera fazer aquilo.

O que mais lhe assustava é que não se arrependera de trazer Omi para sua cama. Arrependera-se de dividir Ken com alguém.

- O que tanto pensa Aya? – uma voz calma ressoou no banheiro enquanto um par de braços rodeava sua cintura.

O ruivo virou-se e encarou a íris verde antes de beijar o companheiro assassino, agora o abraçando também.

- Nada Ken. – sibilou. Não queria pensar. Não agora.

O banheiro ficou ocupado por um bom tempo, enquanto gemidos lânguidos eram ouvidos lá dentro.

* * *

O sol das duas da tarde entrava pela janela alta, criando um clima morno e preguiçoso no quarto. Yoji estava deitado na cama totalmente nu, com apenas um lençol branco que lhe cobria até a cintura.

Ele não estava dormindo, apenas encarava o teto, pensativo. Graças a Deus ele estava de folga naquele dia, mas ao contrário do conhecimento geral, o playboy não tinha um encontro pra ir.

Não que ele não tivesse vários convites e cantadas, ele simplesmente não queria. Na verdade, não conseguira sair com ninguém desde que presenciara a cena de seus três companheiros há duas semanas atrás. E ele definitivamente não era indiferente a eles.

Poucos sabiam que Yoji Kudou, o grande conquistador das mulheres, era bissexual. Era certo que ele preferia mais as mulheres, mas aparentemente seu gosto estava mudando. Ele nem sabia como conseguiu disfarçar sua reação ao vê-los daquele jeito. Até mesmo Aya lhe surpreendera.

Ao pensar no ruivo, ele franziu a sobrancelha, meio irritado. Não era segredo pra ninguém que os dois não se davam bem. O loiro não negava que Aya era muito atraente, mas sua personalidade destruía qualquer encanto. Mas ao vê-lo daquela maneira com os outros...

Outro fator que o irritou. Porque primeiro Ken e depois Omi foram procurar o ruivo para aquele tipo de assunto? Ele não pôde evitar sentir-se deixado de lado. Suas mãos levemente bronzeadas começaram a fazer círculos preguiçosos em sua barriga lisa enquanto ele pensava e repensava naquilo.

Ela sorriu. Aproximou-se dele e sussurrou baixo:

- Pode sentir preguiça de vez em quando Balinese.

Yoji deitou-se agora de bruços na cama, pensando no que ele teria feito se Ken tivesse ido até ele e não Aya há duas semanas atrás. Seus quadris se moviam de forma lânguida e preguiçosa contra o colchão, criando uma fricção gostosa, impossível de ser contida.

- Ken...seu baka... – ali, salvo em seu quarto, ele deixou todo o rancor estranho que percorria seu ser aflorar, enquanto seu corpo começava a dar mostras de excitação com todo aquele movimento.

O loiro sentia um sono, uma preguiça incontrolável invadir seu corpo enquanto ele se remexia contra os lençóis alvos de sua cama, toda a frustração e excitação se misturando em seu corpo. Ele começou a imaginar.

Ken estava ali. Ele o olhava de cima a baixo com aquelas íris verdes, meio que reprovando a atitude do outro mas gostando do showzinho particular que lhe era mostrado. Ele conseguia até ouvir a respiração do moreno claramente! Yoji gemeu baixo e olhou por cima do ombro, seus olhos agora brancos como o lençol desafiando o jogador de seus delírios. Um sorriso cheio de lascívia adornou seus lábios cheios, fazendo ele virar de costas na cama, mostrando agora seu membro totalmente ereto para o ar.

Seus dedos começaram a percorrer se corpo lentamente e ele fechou os olhos, pois assim podia sentir a respiração do moreno, daquele que considerava seu melhor amigo naquela casa. Eles se esbarraram em seu mamilo, fazendo-o enrijecer quase que imediatamente. A unha enroscava-se levemente contra a pele quente, descendo cada vez mais. Ela rodeou o umbigo preguiçosamente enquanto seus quadris se remexiam levemente no ar, numa dança qualquer. Seus dedos se enroscaram nos pêlos loiros antes de se fecharem em volta da sua ereção. Um gemido rouco escapou no ar do quarto.

- Maldito...Aya... – sussurrou sentindo raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo um desejo avassalador.

Yoji começou a se masturbar lentamente, sem pressa alguma. Os mais diversos pensamentos rodeavam sua mente embaralhada, seus olhos brancos encarando o teto. Podia sentir sua raiva pelo ruivo crescer. Podia sentir rancor por Ken ter escolhido o espadachim ao invés...dele. Podia sentir desprezo pelo loirinho por nunca ter lhe visto com os olhos que vira Aya e Ken.

Sua mão subia e descia lentamente, o playboy tendo preguiça de aumentar o ritmo, sua agonia e seu prazer se anunciando aos poucos, denso. Sua outra mão segurou nos lençóis brancos, apertando-o e soltando-o, no mesmo movimento repetitivo que sua outra mão fazia.

- Uhn... – o loiro já tinha uma fina camada de suor em seu corpo, seus quadris remexendo junto com sua mão – Ken...baka... – gemeu entrecortado, a inveja correndo suas veias cada vez mais.

Um líquido perolado já começava a se acumular na ponta e ele esfregou-o na glande, a fricção aumentando. Seus quadris quase saíam da cama, acompanhando o ritmo que estava se tornando frenético. Ele levou os dedos a boca e sugou-os com fome, imaginando que fosse outra coisa, seus gemidos levemente abafados. Ele então os guiou vagarosamente até sua entrada.

Além de muitos não saberem que ele era bissexual, poucos sabiam que Yoji gostava de se submeter aos poucos homens que saía. Era uma forma de apagar da sua mente todo o controle que tinha que ter em sua vida, com seus segredos e mentiras. Uma forma de se colocar na mão de outro e se deixar levar.

Seu dedo roçou em sua entrada e ele ofegou. Então ele foi adentrando-a, mexendo experimentalmente aqui e ali. Sua mão trabalhava incansável em seu membro, que pulsava e demonstrava sinais do fim. Ele adentrou um segundo dedo e mexeu-os, achando sua próstata. Ele gemeu alto, sua ereção pulsando e estremecendo. Ele esfregou de novo. Um quase grito escapou de sua garganta, enquanto ele alcançava um orgasmo poderoso, o líquido perolado sujando sua mão e seu abdome liso.

Após as ondas de prazer começarem a se dissipar, o loiro retirou os dedos de seu interior e ficou parado na cama, seus olhos agora verdes escurecendo. Ninguém ia passar a perna em Yoji Kudou. Nem mesmo Aya.

* * *

Sua respiração estava pesada. Omi se amaldiçoou internamente enquanto corria silencioso para seu quarto. Ele não tinha timing algum!

Ele fora chamar Yoji para almoçar, já que sabia que no dia de folga do playboy, ele só acordaria naquele horário mesmo. E qual não foi sua surpresa em encontrar a porta dele entreaberta...e aquela cena.

Ele não podia dizer que não ficara completamente excitado com o que vira, motivo do qual estava agora embaixo do chuveiro, a água gelada. Mas algo mais o preocupava.

Yoji sussurrara os nomes dos outros dois companheiros assassinos. Tinha algo de estranho na sua voz. Ele parecia estar...com raiva?

O loirinho deixou a água morna e levou sua mão até seu membro, que latejava, pedindo atenção. Imagens do que acontecera entre ele, o ruivo e o moreno vieram rapidamente em sua mente e ele ofegou, começando a se tocar. E agora...a imagem de Yoji nu, na cama, se tocando.

- Ahn... – um gemido escapou, enquanto ele aumentava o movimento. Ele só queria alívio.

Minutos depois e um gemido abafado pelo chuveiro, o hacker despejava seu liquido contra os azulejos. Ele virou-se de costas e apoiando na parede, deslizou até o chão. Sua mente agora voltava a trabalhar.

Porque Yoji estava com raiva dos dois? Principalmente de Aya. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto revolvia esse pensamento em sua cabeça. Algo estava errado. E ele desconfiava desde que haviam dado o flagra de Aya e Ken juntos. Parecia que...alguém os observava. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e ele franziu a sobrancelha. Tinha um mau pressentimento.

* * *

- Intrigado, Culpado? – disse a jovem de cabelos negros, de olhos fechados, sentindo o vento.

O mencionado arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, desculpe-me, é em alemão não é? – ela sorriu – Schuldig.

- E quem é você ? – disse, cruzando os braços, sem tirar os olhos da Koneko. Ambos estavam no terraço de um prédio do outro lado da rua.

- Não é interessante saber. Pelo menos não agora.

- Só estou curioso em saber quem bloqueia meus poderes.

A jovem sorriu e abriu os olhos. Schuldig se assustou levemente com os olhos brancos.

- Sim, sou eu quem está fazendo isso com eles.

- Uma telepata também?

Ela riu.

- Não, não. Mas consigo ler sua alma. E posso lhe dizer, ela é muito interessante.

- Mesmo? – respondeu, a voz anasalada carregando sarcasmo.

- Você é dúbio Schuldig.

Por isso ele não esperava. Sua curiosidade só foi mais atiçada.

- Como assim?

- Você provavelmente desconfia para onde toda essa situação – ela apontou para a floricultura – vai parar. Um lado seu está totalmente animado por assistir de camarote. O outro lado, – ela começou a rir – e essa é a parte engraçada, quer fazer algo para ajuda-los. Nunca imaginei você "Culpado", como sendo o mocinho da história!

O telepata agora a encarava, seu olhar querendo perfura-la.

- Você é louca .

- Sou? – ela se aproximou – Você esconde sua bondade tão fundo que nem consegue mais reconhece-la?

Ele levantou-se e colocou a mão no casaco, pegando o revólver. A jovem riu.

- Não adianta usar sua arma. – seu rosto ficou perturbadoramente sério – E não tente interferir no que acontece com Weiss.

- E se eu quiser, vai me impedir? – disse desafiadoramente.

Ela voltou a olhar para a casa.

- Você tem uma força mental extrema Schuldig para conseguir me ver. A mente é uma extensão da alma. – ela fechou os olhos – Um dia alguém vai querer esse poder para si. Seja cuidadoso.

Ele parou ao lado dela. Ela sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Veja só. A preguiça dará lugar a vaidade. Balinese será o estopim da destruição deles.

O ruivo virou-se para responder, mas não pôde. Ela havia desaparecido.

**Fim da terceira parte**

Espero que estejam gostando!

Mystik


	5. Vaidade

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mistério, Darkfic

**Pares:** YojixKen pra esse capítulo...

**Sin – quarta parte**

**Vaidade **_sf _**1.** desejo imoderado de atrair admiração, quarto pecado capital

* * *

Ken se sentia incomodado. Yoji andava estranho com ele. Muito estranho. De uns dias pra cá, ele podia sentir os olhos do playboy o seguindo onde quer que ele fosse. E cada vez que o loiro vinha falar com ele, arrepios estranhos percorriam sua coluna.

Não que ele quisesse algo com o ex-detetive. Ele sorriu brevemente ao pensar que, mesmo que por pouco tempo, estava feliz. Aya lhe surpreendera de uma maneira que nenhum dos outros dois entenderia.

Fazia um mês que tudo havia começado de maneira abrupta. E o ruivo mudara aos seus olhos. Antes, ele o desejava de forma ardente, desde que se conheceram. Mas agora...ele sentia dentro de si que sentimentos mais profundos nasciam. Sentimentos que ele sentia feliz por ser recíproco, cada que vez que era observado pelas íris violetas. Podia-se dizer que ele e Aya estavam 'namorando'. Ele nunca iria falar isso em voz alta, não querendo acabar com seu pequeno devaneio.

E isso o fazia voltar a questão do loiro. Aqueles olhares estranhos, o que significavam? E Yoji parecia mais fechado, a cada dia que passava. Ele até parara de flertar com as garotas na floricultura, e isso era um choque.

O moreno estava envolto nesses pensamentos e nem percebera que o loiro o olhava. Na verdade o devorava com os olhos. Era estranho, mas a cada dia que passava o playboy se pegava desejando mais e mais o moreno, querendo prensa-lo na parede e tê-lo para si.

Ambos atendiam as clientes, envoltos nesses pensamentos. Uma jovem de vestido branco e cabelos negros estava sentada no balcão, observando-os. Ele sorria para si.

- Meus adoráveis assassinos. Meu adorável Yoji. Você não quer que sua vaidade seja manchada, não é?

* * *

- Porque vai ajuda-los?

Schuldig encarou Crawford como se ele tivesse duas cabeças. Sua voz saiu meio irônica.

- Mesmo sendo telepata, você sabe que eu não consigo ler sua mente Brad.

O americano apenas arrumou os óculos. Então repetiu, de forma mais explicativa.

- Porque vai ajudar Weiss?

- Agora eu tenho certeza que você enlouqueceu.

- Mesmo? Não é o que minhas visões me dizem.

O ruivo sorriu maliciosamente e inclinou-se até o outro.

- Uhn...anda tendo visões sobre mim, mein Führer? Eu sabia que você gostava desse corpinho aqui...

- Não é nada disso mastermind. – disse, levantando-se do sofá impaciente – Tive uma visão essa noite. De você entrando na frente de Balinese e morrendo por ele, dizendo que só isso iria salvar os quatro.

- Você enlouqueceu Brad. Só assim para eu ajudar eles! – disse, mas lembrando-se do encontro no mínimo diferente que tivera na noite passada. Não tinha nada a ver...tinha?

- Me diga você. – o moreno olhou-o sob a lente dos óculos – Eu espero que tenha enlouquecido porque que você não os ajudaria.

O alemão viu o outro sair da sala, deixando-o sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos. Pensamentos que não estava gostando nada.

* * *

O dia estava agitado, como sempre. Ken tentava se desdobrar para atender os clientes, fazendo arranjos, atendendo e fazendo às vezes no caixa. Aya havia saído para fazer as entregas e estavam só ele e Yoji na floricultura, já que Omi estava na escola ainda.

O loiro trabalhava como nunca, mas naquele dia ele resolveu que faria de tudo para que o moreno percebesse sua presença. Sua roupa fora propositalmente provocante. Ele flertava com as garotas com charme, e direcionava seus olhares lânguidos para o moreno.

Ken apenas fingia que não percebia. Mas se sentia incomodado com o jeito do loiro aquele dia...e levemente seduzido. Ele não podia evitar, mas pegava-se olhando para aquele corpo revelado tão sensualmente, aquela boca que vez ou outra era umedecida pela língua ferina.

Ela sorria observando o joguinho entre os dois. Seus olhos brancos pararam no jogador.

- Não resista Siberian. Só assim meus planos terão sucesso.

* * *

- Ken!

- O que foi Yoji? – exclamou enquanto terminava de fechar o caixa. O playboy estava na estufa.

- Pode me dar uma ajuda aqui?

- Já estou indo!

Ele colocou as notas que estava contando dentro do caixa e então o fechou, passando a chave nele. Omi disse que não voltaria naquele dia, iria fazer um trabalho na casa de um amigo. E Aya estava fazendo a última entrega, uma encomenda para um casamento.

Ele se dirigiu até a estufa e viu o loiro bufando, carregando alguns vasos que tinham que ser colocados nas prateleiras certas. Ele encostou-se ao batente e disse ironicamente.

- Está ficando velho Yotan? Nem agüenta mais carregar esses vasos?

- Venha carrega-los pra ver! – respondeu no mesmo tom.

O moreninho sorriu e foi até o ex-detetive, ajudando-o a carregar o resto dos vasos. Ele sentia seus dedos esbarrarem vez ou outra nas mãos de Yoji e um arrepio estranho percorria-lhe a espinha.

Logo eles colocaram o último vaso no local certo. Que era na prateleira mais alta. Ken não era tão alto quando o playboy, por isso teve que se erguer na ponta dos pés. Logo o vaso estava seguro, mas ao tentar voltar para sua posição original, o atleta perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo por cima do loiro.

Yoji segurou-o com os braços, impedindo de ambos irem ao chão. Logo ele percebeu o calor incrível que emanava do corpo do outro...extremamente convidativo.

O jogador sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha ao sentir-se tão colado ao corpo do outro. Seus sentidos pareciam começar a ficar borrados. Ele ergueu os olhos para o playboy, suas íris agora brancas encarando o mais velho.

O ex-detetive encarou-o de volta, seus olhar branco queimando de desejo. Se pensar em mais nada ele abaixou o rosto e beijou Ken nos lábios. O contato foi elétrico.

Ken sentia sua consciência latejar de culpa, mas de repente ela se dissolveu diante do calor do corpo do outro. Queria apenas senti-lo, colado a si...completamente nu.

Yoji foi caminhando com o moreninho, até prensa-lo na parede da estufa, aprofundando mais o beijo, suas mãos ávidas percorrendo o abdome definido do outro por baixo da camiseta.

O jogador gemeu dentro do beijo e seus dedos abraçaram a cintura nua devido à roupa indecente que o loiro usava. Ele devorava os lábios do mais velho, sentindo excitar-se rapidamente.

Logo os beijos foram ficando mais famintos, as mãos mais afoitas. Uma camiseta e depois a outra foram descartadas. Yoji beijava o pescoço do outro demoradamente enquanto Ken abria a calça que o playboy usava com desejo. Ele desceu o zíper e enfiou a mão dentro, sentindo o calor rígido do outro. Ele começou a masturba-lo lentamente, sentindo-o pulsar em sua mão.

- Ahn... – gemeu o ex-detetive diante do contato inesperado, mas muito bem-vindo.

Ele também não ficou atrás. Logo ele abriu a calça jeans do moreninho e abaixou-a, sentindo a ereção de Ken libertar-se, exigindo atenção. Ele logo se separou do outro e ajoelhou-se. Um sorriso malicioso adornou seu rosto e numa golfada só, ele abocanhou o pedaço de carne, começando a chupa-lo obscenamente.

- Yo...ji...ahn... – gemeu descontrolado, agarrando-se aos fios loiros, todo seu sangue em pura lava.

O playboy sentia-se flutuar diante das sensações. Estava ali, com o moreninho a mercê de seus desejos, completamente esquecido daquele ruivo maldito...ninguém conseguia resistir a Yoji Kudou.

Ele deslizou as mãos nas nádegas durinhas de Ken, enfiando um dedo na sua entrada. O atleta gemeu e ofegou, empurrando-se contra o dedo, querendo mais. Ele logo foi atendido e quando deu por si, tinha três dedos o preparando, e seu corpo se aproximava mais e mas do ápice.

- Mais...mais forte...ahn... – gemia, exigindo mais daqueles movimentos, mais daquele calor molhado em sua ereção.

Yoji obedeceu sem hesitar, chupando-o mais forte, agora achando a próstata do jogador e esfregando-a sem perdão. Ele sentia o corpo do outro estremecer e num gemido mais longo, um líquido quente e agridoce invadiu sua boca. O loiro engoliu tudo com sofreguidão, saboreando-se naquele sabor.

Ken sentia suas pernas bambas, diante do orgasmo intenso que sofrera. Mas algo estava errado e ele não sabia explicar o que. Logo observou o playboy erguer-se vira-lo de encontro à parede. Ele obedeceu, sem muita força para contrariar. Então sentiu algo duro e pulsante contra sua entrada e gemeu, desejoso, apesar de sensação de estranheza crescer cada vez mais em seu íntimo.

O loiro empurrou-se contra aquele calor apertado de uma só vez e deliciou-se com o gemido estrangulado do outro. Ele logo começou um movimento de vai e vem sem cessar, arremetendo-se contra o moreninho, ouvindo seus gemidos desejosos, perdendo-se no seu instinto de marcar posse. Ken era seu, será que ele percebia agora?

O jogador gemia, adorando cada estocada, sua mente viajando enquanto sentia o prazer espiralar-se novamente em seu corpo. Era delicioso sentir o ruivo dentro de si, possuindo-o, mostrando o quanto ele era seu dono...

O jovem abriu os olhos, assustado. Isso estava errado, muito errado! Ele nunca, em primeiro lugar poderia estar fazendo aquilo com o loiro, se estava com Aya e sentia-se feliz com ele, não queria traí-lo!

Yoji percebeu o outro se debater e logo apressou os movimentos, prensando-o mais contra a parede, sentindo-se seu fim aproximar a galope. Num gemido rouco, ele gozou fortemente, esvaziando-se dentro de Ken.

Os olhos agora verdes, fecharam-se, sentindo o orgasmo do ex-detetive dentro de si e lágrimas de dor, culpa e arrependimento os inundaram.

O playboy retirou-se do outro e apenas acariciou com os lábios a nuca do moreninho. Foi quando nem viu o que acontecera: Ken virou-se e deu um soco no rosto dele, fazendo-o cair no chão. Ele ergueu os olhos verdes e arregalou a ver lágrimas nos olhos do outro.

- Se tentar me tocar de novo Yoji...eu juro que te mato.

O mais jovem subiu sua calça e sem se preocupar em recolher a blusa, saiu da estufa, indo em direção ao banheiro. Precisava se limpar, se sentia sujo, muito sujo.

* * *

A casa estava mortalmente quieta. E isso alarmou um pouco o espadachim. Ele adentrou na sala às escuras, depois de ter finalmente entregado aquele enorme encomenda de casamento. Estava indo em direção as escadas, perguntando para si.

- Onde será que estão todos?

- Ken está no banho, tentando se limpar antes que o namoradinho chegue.

Ele arregalou os olhos e voltou-os para os sofá, onde uma figura envolta pelas sombras se encontrava.

- O que quer dizer com isso Kudou?

O loiro pegou um cigarro e acendeu-o, a luz laranja sendo a única fonte de iluminação. Mas ela deixava o outro ver perfeitamente suas feições satisfeitas...e com uma ponta de desdém.

- Você parece não estar dando conta do recado, _Fujimiya_.

O ruivo aproximou-se do outro.

- O que aconteceu?

- Uhn...eu imaginava que Ken seria gostoso, mas a realidade é tão diferente...aquela bunda dele...uhn, o paraíso.

O líder da Weiss estreitou os olhos mortalmente.

- O que foi que você fez?

- Eu? Só o que o Kenken pedia. "Ah, mais, mais forte, ah"! – disse o playboy, imitando a voz do jovem.

Aya sentia seu coração acelerar e um desejo por sangue brotar em sua alma. Ele virou-se e sem dizer mais nada, subiu as escadas em direção ao banheiro. Chegando lá, percebeu a porta estar destrancada. Ele adentrou e logo foi recepcionado pela neblina que a água quente havia criado. Ele viu a sombra do outro, sentada no Box.

O espadachim de se aproximou, se assustando com o estado do outro. Todo seu corpo estava vermelho devido ao calor da água e o que parecia ser ele esfregando-se com a bucha. Seus olhos estavam fechados, escondido entre as pernas que Ken abraçava junto ao corpo. E um filete de sangue deslizava pela água até o ralo.

- Ken?

O mencionado ergueu os olhos vermelhos e ao ver quem era, não pensou duas vezes: atirou-se ao outro, abraçando-o apertado sem se importar se ia molha-lo ou não.

Aya abraçou-o de volta, alarmado. E então sua raiva começou a crescer sem limites. Aquele maldito loiro ia pagar. E caro.

**Fim da quarta parte**

Demorou, mas saiu! Espero que gostem e comentem!

Mystik


	6. Soberba

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mistério, Darkfic

**Pares:** Yoji+Aya pra esse capítulo...

**Sin – quinta parte**

**Soberba **_sf _**1. **arrogância, quinto pecado capital

* * *

Omi podia sentir em cada fibra do seu ser. Algo estava _muito_ errado naquela casa. E não parecia ser algo da noite para o dia. Ele sentira antes, desde que flagrara Yoji...num momento íntimo. Mas agora, a tensão poderia ser cortada com uma faca.

Ele observava discretamente o playboy e o espadachim, cada um numa extremidade da floricultura, podia quase apalpar um fio invisível de ódio que unia os dois. Ken estava fora fazendo entregas e o jovem se perguntava se ele também tinha essa sensação.

Não...o arqueiro sabia que o jogador sentia. Devia até saber o porque disso. Porque ele também notara o estranho comportamento de Ken desde três dias atrás.

- Ne...Aya-kun? – disse temeroso, não querendo ter a raiva do outro descontada em si.

- O que foi Omi? – disse o ruivo, mas tinha uma ponta de gelo em suas palavras, algo que feria mais do que uma arma.

O espadachim estava puto da vida e o hacker sabia disso. Ele então pigarreou e disse.

- Poderia...tomar conta do caixa? Eu vou pegar algumas flores para colocar do lado de fora lá na estufa.

- Vá em frente.

O loirinho deslizou de trás do balcão e quase saiu correndo de lá. Chegando na estufa, encostou-se a porta, toda a tensão acelerando a sua respiração.

O que estava acontecendo naquela casa?!

* * *

- Uhn...você assustou o Omitchi. – a voz de desdém soou alta no silêncio pesado da loja.

- Cala a boca Kudou.

- Oh, está bravo é? – Yoji voltou seu olhar para o ruivo, tragando longamente no cigarro – Tsc, você vai acabar assustando até a sua namoradinha desse jeito.

O playboy desviou rapidamente da faca que voou de encontro a sua cabeça, vendo-a cravada na parede onde ele estava segundos antes. De onde o outro tirara aquilo?

- Se eu ainda não te matei lentamente Kudou é por respeito ao Omi e a esse time. Não me provoque.

O ex-detetive apenas tragou o cigarro novamente e não falou mais nada. A jovem sorriu, passando os dedos levemente pelos fios loiros.

- Balinese, Balinese...você sabe que consegue dobrar Abyssinian...pois ninguém resiste a você. Porque está desistindo tão rápido?

O loiro jogou a bituca no chão e apagou-a com a ponta do sapato. Ele virou-se para buscar o que precisava para um novo arranjo, mas um sorriso maldoso pairava em seus lábios. A morena riu levemente, sentando-se no balcão.

- Muito bom. Mostre a Abyssinian sua verdadeira face.

* * *

Ken estava sentado num parque, sentindo o vento balançar os cabelos castanhos, seus olhos voltados para o chão, sua mente perdida em pensamentos.

Ele sabia que algo mudara drasticamente no time e não podia deixar de se sentir culpado. Aya e Yoji mal se toleravam e tudo porque ele se deixara envolver pelo loiro, o que ainda não conseguia entender como.

- Distraído assim você pode ser atacado facilmente Kätzchen.

O moreninho rapidamente se levantou e encarou furiosamente os olhos verdes do alemão.

- O que você quer Schuldig?

- Conversar.

O jogador arqueou a sobrancelha, num gesto muito parecido ao de Aya.

- Conversar? Não me faça rir Schwarz.

O ruivo esfregou as têmporas, sentando-se no banco.

- Já vi que vai ser difícil. Será que podemos deixar os times de branco e de preto de lado?

- E porque eu faria isso?

- Porque o assunto envolve seu namoradinho...interessado?

Ken apenas olhou-o por mais alguns segundos e suspirou, desviando o olhar.

- O que tem o Aya?

- Você não acha que tem algo estranho acontecendo? O modo como todos vocês vem agindo?

- Eu... – Ken ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos – Sim,eu percebi. – o tom saíra angustiado.

O ruivo bufou.

- Como eu imaginei.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você acredita em espíritos?

O jogador riu, mas era um riso ácido.

- Eu perco meu tempo falando com você.

- Pareço estar brincando Kätzchen? – o telepata ergueu-se, encarando-o diretamente.

- O que os espíritos tem a ver com tudo isso Schuldig?!

- Esqueça que eu vim aqui. – disse o alemão de repente, se afastando – Só tenha em mente que as coisas vão piorar.

Ken suspirou e virou-se, indo embora. O telepata viu-o se afastar e arqueou a sobrancelha, murmurando para si.

- Não sei porque me intrometo.

- Também não sei.

O ruivo voltou-se para a jovem, aqueles olhos brancos como que analisando sua alma. O rosto estava assustadoramente sério.

- Como surgiu aqui!?

- Eu já disse uma vez, e repito: não tente interferir no que acontece com Weiss.

- E se eu quiser me intrometer? – o telepata cruzou os braços desafiador, repetindo a mesma resposta.

A jovem sorriu e num movimento rápido sua mão adentrou o peito do alemão, apertando seu coração. Schuldig se ajoelhou de dor, sentindo seu corpo pesado e a visão embaçada, mas nítida o suficiente para ver o sorriso sádico da jovem. A voz era suave.

- Não tente dar uma de desafiador comigo. O resultado disso é que você pode perder sua vida num piscar de olhos.

Ela soltou o coração dele e Schuldig ofegou, sentindo o sangue voltar a bombear em seu corpo. Quando ele olhou para cima, ela tinha desaparecido.

* * *

Silêncio. Nem o barulho das folhas se agitando podia ser ouvido. Seis horas da tarde. Poucas pessoas passavam na rua naquele bairro, muitas já haviam chego em casa, ou se dirigiam para o trabalho.

Na Koneko, só restavam Yoji e Aya. Omi havia saído para um grupo de estudos, pois as provas bimestrais estavam chegando. Ken saíra para comprar alguns produtos que estavam em falta na floricultura.

O loiro sentia vez ou outra arrepios de frio cortarem sua coluna, mas tinha certeza que não era por causa do vento. Mas ele decidira fazer algo a respeito, e seria naquela hora, que ambos estavam sozinhos.

Aya lançava olhares raivosos ao playboy vez ou outra, desejando mata-lo só com suas íris violetas, mas infelizmente sabia que isso não era possível. Por isso desejava encontrar qualquer objeto cortante que estivesse ao seu alcance naquela hora, pois sua katana estava em seu quarto, longe de suas mãos.

- Fujimiya, pode dar uma ajuda com o caixa?

Ele encarou o playboy e lançou um olhar frio, se aproximando dele, empurrando-o para o lado, começando a recontar o dinheiro. A voz saiu com desdém.

- Fugiu da escola Kudou?

- Não sou bom em coisas tediosas como você.

Aya virou-se para encara-lo e na hora se viu prensado contra a bancada, seus pulsos sendo segurados pelas mãos do ex-detetive. Estreitou os olhos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Queria provar uma coisa. – disse o loiro, calmamente, colando seu corpo ao do outro.

- Provar o que seu idiota?!

- Isso.

Os olhos brancos de Yoji encararam o outro maliciosos antes de beija-lo com fúria. Aya se debateu, arregalando as íris violetas, mas elas se tornaram brancas gradualmente e então...ele soltou seus pulsos e beijou-o de volta, puxando-o pelo pescoço.

A batalha entre as bocas durou minutos, as mãos se agarrando, apertando, apalpando. Até que o ruivo afastou-o e passou as costas da mão na boca, como que limpando. O que dera em si? Era como se ele tivesse sido dominado por algo e sua vontade se anulara.

Yoji olhou-o triunfante, um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios. Então pegou um cigarro do maço que estava no bolso da calça e acendeu-o, tragando-o levemente.

- Acabei de provar.

- Do que você está falando? – encarou-o com o olhar assassino.

- Nem você ruivinho resiste a mim. – a voz era carregada de arrogância – Será questão de tempo até o Ken cair em si e te deixar pra trás e ficar comigo. Eu sou muito melhor que você.

Aya arregalou os olhos ante aquelas palavras e apenas viu em silêncio o loiro sair da floricultura. O susto foi começando a ser substituído por um ódio sem precedentes, intenso. Então murmurou para si, como que respondendo ao que Yoji falara.

- Ele não vai ficar com você...se você estiver morto.

A jovem sorriu largamente ao ouvir aquilo. Viu o ruivo fechar o caixa mecanicamente e depois sair em direção ao seu próprio quarto. Logo se sentou na bancada e apreciou as flores a sua volta, segurando uma rosa em sua mão.

- Vocês ouviram? Logo vão testemunhar um banho de sangue aqui. Espero que não se importem.

Ela depositou a rosa, agora murcha e seca, no balcão e riu baixinho, infantilmente, antes de sumir.

**Fim da quinta parte**

Demorou, ma saiu! xD

Mystik


	7. Inveja

**Título:** Sin – sexta parte

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mistério, Darkfic

**Pares:** Aya+Yoji pra esse capítulo...

Sin – sexta parte

**Inveja**_sf _**1.**desejo violento de possuir o bem alheio, sexto pecado capital

* * *

- Aya?

Ken franziu o cenho diante da escuridão que encontrou no quarto do ruivo, quando voltara para casa. Ele entrou no aposento e fechou a porta, encostando-se nela.

- Aya, está aí?

- Aqui.

A voz fria o fez dar um pulo para o lado. Ele arregalou os olhos e logo deu um soco leve no ombro do namorado.

- Não me assusta desse jeito! O que está fazendo sozinho no escuro?

- Esperando você.

O ruivo estava estranho. Aliás quem não estava estranho naquela casa? O jogador suspirou e então passou seu braço pela cintura do outro, encostando seus corpos, seu rosto roçando no ombro de Aya, percebendo que ele não usava camisa alguma.

- Desculpa a demora. O trânsito estava horrível. – achou melhor não comentar do seu bizarro encontro com Schuldig.

- Já jantou? – a voz saiu suave dessa vez.

- Não. E você?

- Estava te esperando.

Ken sorriu e levantou o rosto, beijando-o calidamente nos lábios. O espadachim não perdeu tempo e abraçou-o pela cintura, de forma forte, devolvendo o beijo com um quê de possessividade. O moreninho gemeu levemente dentro do beijo e aos poucos se afastou.

- Aya...tem certeza que tá tudo bem? Você está estranho...

- Porque acha que estou estranho? – O ruivo encarou-o – Já disse que tá tudo bem.

O jogador beijou-o calmamente nos lábios, abafando para si os maus pressentimentos que estava tendo.

* * *

- Onde você está indo?

O ruivo parou de andar, sua mão recostada contra a maçaneta da porta. Ele virou-se e encarou os olhos azuis.

- Não está tarde pra você estar acordado Nagi?

O telecinético cruzou os braços, encarando-o.

- Crawford me disse para ficar de olho em você. Aparentemente ele estava certo.

- E o que você acha que eu pretendia fazer.

- Algo idiota. – o jovem suspirou – Não muito longe do que você geralmente faz, mas enfim...ordens são ordens.

- Eu só ia dar uma volta, que mal há nisso?

- Porque depois eu que vou ouvir! – exclamou o jovem – Já que Farfarello está perdido no mundo dele.

O alemão sabia que ia se arrepender daquilo, mas ele se aproximou do moreninho tocando no ombro dele.

- Confia em mim e me deixa sair, ein wenig?

Os olhos azuis o encararam confusos.

- O que aconteceu Schul?

O telepata sorriu levemente.

- Eu te explico assim que voltar.

Nagi abaixou os olhos, mordendo o lábio.

- Tá bom, mas se o Crawford brigar comigo, eu direi que a culpa é sua!

O alemão riu, um som anasalado e virou-se, indo embora, acenando com a mão.

- E quando a culpa não é minha?

* * *

O dia estava frio, o vento cortante obrigando a todos em Tokyo a usarem suas roupas mais pesadas. As férias de inverno se aproximavam e isso refletia nos fregueses da floricultura, que diminuíam a cada dia. Era uma época calma para os quatro garotos.

Mas tudo que não havia naquela casa, era calma. Longe disso, a tensão crescera e ameaçava sufocar a todos. O loirinho ergueu seus olhos, observando novamente o dois mais velhos, como dias atrás, franzindo o cenho.

Ele certamente tivera uma supresa e tanto na noite passada quando recebera a 'visita' de ninguém menos que Schuldig. E seu choque foi ainda maior quando o alemão dissera que se ele não fizesse algo, uma tragédia ia acontecer.

_-Porque está tão preocupado conosco?_

_- Se vocês se matarem, com quem eu iria me divertir? – respondeu o alemão._

_Omi encarou-o cético._

_- Você não me engana Mastermind. Mas se quer continuar acreditando nisso, é problema seu._

_- Você vai ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, ou não?_

_- Eu já estou ouvindo._

Omi já testemunhara muita coisa em sua jovem vida. Mas o que o alemão lhe contara ultrapassava seus pesadelos mais bizarros.

Aparentemente alguém ou algo estava atrás de suas almas. Pelo que Schuldig descobrira, se tratava de um anjo da morte. Uma jovem, no caso deles. E ela não ia parar até que suas almas fossem corrompidas pelo maior pecado: a morte de um irmão.

Era essa parte que o hacker não entendia. Eles não eram irmãos. Suas vidas eram mais repletas de sangue e morte do que qualquer outra coisa. Então porque ela estava influenciando aqueles acontecimentos para chegar naquela situação?

- Omi?

O arqueiro voltou seu olhar para o moreninho, sorrindo para ele.

- O que foi Ken-kun?

- Queria que fosse comigo na próxima entrega.

O jovem piscou e fitou a face do amigo, analisando-o. Havia certa angústia naqueles olhos e Omi sabia bem porque.

- Claro Ken-kun. Vamos indo?

- Vou te esperar lá fora.

O loirinho acenou afirmativamente e saiu de trás do balcão, tirando o avental e pendurando-o no local apropriado. Ele olhou uma última vez para Aya e Yoji antes de deixar a floricultura. Sentia que Ken queria conversar, mas temia deixar os dois mais velhos muito tempo sozinhos.

* * *

- Parece que o último ato está para começar.

A jovem balançava os pés displicente, sentada em cima do balcão, observando ora o loiro, ora o ruivo. Seu sorriso era calmo e satisfeito.

Yoji observava o espadachim com uma raiva quase cega. Nada, nada do que fizera fora suficiente para Ken acordar e largar daquele ser feito de gelo. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa...rápido.

A jovem passou seus dedos pelos fios dourados, arrumando-os.

- Não acha que Ken é muito mais seu que dele? Devia provar isso de uma vez por todas.

O playboy largou a fita que segurava no balcão. Sorriu maldosamente e disse, sua voz alta o suficiente para apenas o ruivo ouvir:

- Ken já sabe? Que nós demos uns malhos aqui na floricultura?

Ele observou Aya parar seus movimentos, a mão pálida ficar ainda mais branca conforme ele apertava o vaso que segurava. O espadachim colocou o arranjo em uma das prateleiras e voltou seu olhar para o loiro, suas íris geladas.

- Ele não sabe daquela bobagem e nem vai saber.

- Ah... – Yoji deslizou as mãos para o umbigo – Mas ele tem o direito de saber. Ele precisa descobrir que até o namoradinho dele não resiste a tudo isso.

Aya arqueou a sobrancelha e então se aproximou do outro, seus olhos brancos. Yoji mirou suas íris brancas no outro, sorrindo. Ele apenas esperou enquanto o ruivo parava em frente a ele.

- Você tem razão.

- O que? – disse o loiro, surpreso.

Aya sorriu feralmente e tocou no balcão, uma mão em cada lado da cintura de Yoji. O loiro afastou-se como pôde. O mais novo sorriu ainda mais.

- Qual o problema Kudou? Com medo do que pode acontecer?

O ex-detetive se recuperou rápido.

- Pelo contrário.

As bocas se encontraram com vontade e fome e Aya prensou-o ainda mais contra o balcão, seus olhos entreabertos. Ambos se encaravam em desafio, vendo quem cederia primeiro.

Logo Yoji largou daquela boca e ofegou, sussurrando.

- Eu sabia que Ken não era nada para você.

Aya deslizou a boca para a orelha do outro. Sutilmente o brilho de uma lâmina deslizou por suas mãos.

- Pelo contrário Kudou. Se continuar desejando o que é seu...pode acabar sem nada.

* * *

Ken estava pasmo. Omi lhe contara sobre a conversa com Schuldig na noite passada e depois disso o moreninho lhe contara da visita do alemão para si. E aquilo definitivamente era muito estranho.

- E você acredita nele Omi?

- Eu não sei o que dizer Ken-kun. – comentou o jovem, coçando a nuca – Mas você não pode negar que o ar na casa está estranho e com tudo o que aconteceu...

- Isso é.

O jogador suspirou. Se era isso mesmo, será que tudo que acontecera entre ele e Aya era apenas o poder daquele anjo da morte? Não era possível, ele sabia que amava o ruivo, sabia!

O barulho de um celular tocando despertou-o de seu devaneio. Ele pegou o aparelho do bolso da calça e estranhou o número. Era desconhecido.

- Alô?

- Siberian?

Ken arregalou os olhos.

- Schuldig?

- É, eu estou bem também, obrigado por perguntar. – respondeu o alemão, sarcástico.

- Como raios você conseguiu esse número?!

- Eu tenho um hacker tão bom quanto o seu loirinho aqui em casa, sabia?

- O que você quer?

- Oh, direto aos negócios, gosto disso. – a voz ficou séria – Estou assumindo que Bombay já lhe contou sobre minha pequena visita da noite passada?

- Estamos falando sobre isso.

- Ótimo. Agora que você está a par dos acontecimentos, que tal contarmos aos outros dois integrantes do time, para que todo mundo saiba?

- Você está querendo dizer contar a Aya e Yoji? Acha que eles vão acreditar?

- Bom, não custa tentar, não acha? Antes que seja tarde?

Ken esfregou a testa com a ponta dos dedos.

- Schuldig, eu e Omi estamos morrendo de curiosidade. Porque está nos ajudando?

- Ele não te disse? – o telepata riu – Se vocês morrerem, com quem eu vou brincar?

- Vá para o inferno Mastermind.

- Nos encontramos na frente da floricultura daqui meia hora? Ótimo. Até mais.

O moreninho apenas encarou o celular enquanto a ligação fora cortada na sua cara. Ele rosnou e encarou o hacker.

- Vamos voltar Omi. Antes que aquele louco apareça na frente de Aya e Yoji sozinho.

O jovem arqueiro concordou. Algo lhe dizia que já era hora de voltar, de qualquer maneira.

Fim da sexta parte

Mystik


End file.
